A to Z
by SkyborneVeggie
Summary: There are exactly twenty-six letters of the alphabet. Twenty-six moments to change his mind. But is twenty-six really enough for Schroeder? [Schroeder x Lucy]
1. A is for Apathy

**A/N: **I just started to read Peanuts from the beginning, so I don't really know much about the characters aside from the specials I watched as a kid :P This story was cute in my mind, but it just fails in print T.T Oh well :/

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Peanuts or any of its characters

**_A _is for _Apathy_**

Every day, he'd go to the piano. And every day, she'd listen. He didn't mind it until she started talking. Then it made him angry. But in the short preludes during which she sat silent, her presence never detered him. Neither did he enjoy it. He supposed he was rather apathetic.

On this no particular day, she'd been ranting on marriage. She'd gone on for five minutes before he finally opened his mouth.

"You know what, Lucy?" he shot angrily. "NO-ONE marries their first crush! Everyone gets over it, and then they…" He faltered when he saw Lucy staring at him strangely. "What?"

"..." She head tilted ever so slightly."I never said you were my _first_ crush." His expression grew blank, and then he felt his cheeks tinge pink. He was embarrassed, and even a bit.. irritated? His face must have shown it, because Lucy interjected, "Are you jealous now? Hmmmmmmmn? Aren't you going to ask me who it was?" She had leaned across the piano and was now inches from his nose.

-w-

"OW!" Lucy found herself bouncing out the door. She rubbed her bum where she'd landed on it. This was the first time he'd literally thrown her out."It couldn't have been THAT bothersome!" She turned around to rant in his direction.

Inside, Schroeder was fuming.

"Finally! Maybe now I can get some peace and quiet." He began to play. The rhythm had only just grown melodious, when even his own thoughts betrayed him. _I never said you were my first crush.._ His brow furrowed as his fingers pounded on. The Beethoven Sonata sounded.. angrier, somehow.

Perhaps he wasn't as apathetic as he cared to admit.


	2. B is fo Beautiful

**A/N:** Once again, I don't know if this is in character :/

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Peanuts or any of its characters

**_B_ is for _Beautiful_**

For years, she'd ask him is she was beautiful. And even if he pretended not to care, it used to make him feel special. Until he caught her asking the same thing to Charlie Brown. He never answered either. If they both reacted in the same way, did that mean they felt the same? Towards her, he meant. Schroeder hoped it didn't.

"Do you think I'm beautiful, Schroeder?" She batted her eyes at him in adoration and braced herself for the usual rejection.

He stared at her blankly for a few seconds before returning to his piano keys. She'd only expected as much, but it still made her angry every time. Brows furrowed angrily and she opened her mouth to accuse him of none but the worst treachery.

"Yes." Shocked, she snapped her eyes open to find Schroeder glaring at the wall, looking reluctant and disgruntled, but nevertheless a bit pink in the cheeks.

"W-what?" His flush deepened and he intensified his staredown with the wall. He took a long time before answering.

"...I do..."


	3. C is for

**A/N:** This chapter is based on the video _Play it Again, Charlie_Brown!I... don't like how it came out :( Oh well, it's just one chapter. I'm stuck on E. Do you guys have any prompts? Thank youu :D

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Peanuts or any of it's characters :P

**_C_ is for...**

Coldplay.

They wanted him to play Coldplay.

At first, he thought that Lucy had actually done something nice & unannoying for him for once, but as always, there had to be some kind of catch. Well, yeah, it wasn't like she'd known, but..

Schroeder. Doesn't. Do. Coldplay.

Yet, they were all counting on him. First came Charlie Brown pleading. Then Pig Pen. But the one who did him in was Lucy, begging him with an awkward, ashamed look on her face. His stomach dropped twenty floors.

"All right, ALL RIGHT!" he caved in, "I'll do it." _But only for Lucy,_ he thought. _Augh, why is it that even though I can't stand her, she's the only one who can get me to sell out for COLDPLAY, of all things?_


	4. D is for Dog

**A/N: **I hope you know this is canon... :3

**Disclaimer:** Obviously, I don't own Peanuts or any of it's characters -.-

_**D**_** is for _Dog_**

_If she hadn't understood, at least she'd cared._

That's what Schroeder thought when Lucy brought him a cupcake for Beethoven's birthday. And at that moment, he forgot for a minute that Beethoven was a bachelor. He forgot his vow to live his life in the footsteps of his hero. All he could think about was how happy she was to have made him smile, and how seeing her like this was beginning to make he heart beat faster, louder...

He wanted to kiss her. And he did. On the cheek. It was warm.

* * *

><p>Lucy wasn't stupid. She'd been duped into thinking he'd kissed her before. It never even crossed her mind anymore that Schroeder might actually kiss her. And she wasn't surprised when she glanced to the right &amp; saw Snoopy standing there, because that was the way it always happened. But that didn't make it any less disgusting. So she ran away yelling something about hot water &amp; iodine.<p>

* * *

><p>"Lucy, Lucy wait!"<p> 


	5. E is for Eggs

**A/N:** E's ARE HARD D:

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Peanuts or it's characters.

**_E_**** is for ****_Eggs_**

Schroeder was homesick. He never thought he'd say it, but he was tired of summercamp. Tired of the dirt, of the activities, the heat... Just tired of everything. He just wanted to go home. _Heck_, he thought, _I even miss my mom's cooking, & that's saying something!_ He smirked at the thought. His mother was a TERRIBLE cook. She burned _everything_, even water. He buried his head in his arms and let out a deep sigh.

* * *

><p>It was Lucy's turn to cook breakfast that morning, and she was horrified.<p>

"I can't COOK!" She blanched, "I'm a _horrible_ cook, I'll burn everything!"

"Calm down, Lucy," replied Peppermint Patty absentmindedly as she wrote down the schedule of camping activities. She was in charge of organizing the trip. "You'll do fine. Now go on or you'll have a mob of hungry campers on your hands."

* * *

><p>Peppermint Patty was wrong, of course. Lucy <em>did<em> burn everything. The eggs were especially bad. But she grimaced & put them out for the campers to _try_ to eat. There wasn't anything else to do.

It was so embarassing.

And then she saw Schroeder coming up to her. She panicked & tried to hide under the table, but only succeeded in hitting her head.

"Hey Lucy." She looked up. "Did you make this mess?" Schroeder held up a piece of toast covered with goey brown blobs. Lucy turned red from embarassment.

"Uh, um, well, you see Schroeder, that's um-" Lucy broke off as Schroeder pecked her cheek, mumbled a thank you, & walked away, leaving her scratching her head in confusion. "Uh... yeah. Well, you're welcome! For.. for... whatever I did."

* * *

><p>Schroeder smiled as he looked at the disaster he was supposed to call food. <em>Just like Mom's.<em>

Suddenly, home didn't seem so far away after all.


	6. F is for Fate

**A/N:** YEA, now we start getting to the chapters I like :D

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Peanuts or it's characters

_**F**_** is for ****_Fate_**

He just couldn't _stand _her.

_Well_...

...

...

...actually, he could, but that was the problem.

The problem was that he liked her, and that stood in the way of his dedication. To the arts.

He couldn't stand it. But he could avoid it, and so he did, pushing her away every time she came too close. But his resolve was wearing thin.

Fate just smiled, because she held all the cards.


	7. G is for Gone

**A/N: **Some sadness now : This is the first establishment of a 3-part letter set

**Disclaimer:** You know the drill...

_**G **_**is for ****_Gone_**

_Dear Schroeder,_

_Hey, how're you doing? It's nice up here in Michigan. The weather's pretty nice so far, even if there isn't much to do. Linus is still an idiot, so not much has changed. There, that's enough skirting around the point now. I'm only writing because I wanted to tell you something._

_I really wanted to tell you that I was going to leave before I actually did. I really, really, REALLY did. It's just.. I didn't want you to feel obligated to like me just because I was going away. I mean, that's the sort of thing I'd do when we were kids. Not anymore. Now I wanted you to actually like me for being me. But I guess that's impossible now, so I'm just saying goodbye._

_Goodbye Schroeder, I really did like you alot. Love,_

_Lucy_


	8. H is for Hello

**A/N:** 2nd part of the letter set. Schroeder's musing over Lucy's letter.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Peanuts.

_**H**_** is for ****_Hello_**

_Just call her, Schroeder._

_It's not that hard, just pick up the phone!_

_All you have to do is say _"Hello!"

_You can do it._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_No, I can't_


	9. I is for

**A/N:** The 3rd & last establishment of the little letter's set :) After this, I'll probably go back to random drabbles. I is for I, if you couldn't tell. I just thought it would look wierd as the title :P

**Disclaimer:** Disclaimer claims disclaiming

_**I**_** is for._.._**

_Dear Lucy,_

_I love you._

_Schroeder_


	10. J is for Jealousy

**A/N:** Sorry for the hiatus... v_v But also, thank you all for the watches & reviews! I never imagined that so many people would like this story :D Anyways, continuing on... The title for this was inspired by supersexyghotmew95. This is SUPER ooc for Lucy, but my excuse is that she grew up a lil? x.o Sorries.. The next ones will be better :

**Disclaimer:** Disclaimed. Rrrrr...

**J is for Jealousy**

Suddenly they were in high school, and Lucy didn't hang around so much any more. I mean, sometimes he caught her gaze in class & responded with a smile, but on a whole, she didn't really seem to care so much anymore. And then she accepted Charlie Brown's awkwardly stuttered invitation to dinner. It was enough to make his mouth go sour. And so, that day, he wandered home from school, questioning his idea that losing her would really be worth it in the end. And it was then he saw her.

She was standing against a lightpole, staring into the sky, daydreaming. _Beautiful_. He couldn't stand it. Gently, he reached out and pulled her over to him, catching her lips with his. But when he pulled away, all he found was sadness in her eyes.

"Don't," she whispered, pulling her arm away. Then her voice grew harsh. "We both know I'd always be in second place." She ran off on the verge of tears.

* * *

><p>That night, as Schoreder lay in bed with his eyes closed, he tried to meditate on several beautiful songs that expressed his sadness in wordless, harmonious melodies. Moonlight Sonata, Raindrop Prelude, etc. Yet the only song that truly struck a chord in his sorry heart, the only one that repeated itself over, and over again even though he wouldn't let it, was that of a popular rock song. Exactly the kind that Lucy loved.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Jealousy<em>

_Turning saints into the sea_

_Swimming through sick lullabies_

_Choking on your alibies_

_But it's just the price I pay_

_Destiny is calling me_

_Open up my eager eyes,_

_'cuz I'm Mr. Brightside_


	11. K is for Keys

**A/N:** Super short aujourd'hui :/ Sorries

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Peanuts. Nope.

**K is for Keys**

He loved the way it felt when he glided over the piano. The way his fingers seemed to fly over the keys, gently carressing each one with a simple curve and a dip of his wrist. The piano swelled with life, and only he could make its heart beat. Only he.

The keys were made of magic.

Lucy wished he'd see her that way.


End file.
